


A Lack of Certainty

by FestivalGrey



Series: Mismatched Lovers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Monster Transformation, Monsters, Motherhood, Partial Transformation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Transformation, but will she have the monster's kid instead?, despite some uncertainty it has a fluffy ending and is pretty light in tone, not my characters, she really wants a kid with her bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: She desperately wants a child her with partner, but having borne a monster's child, she can only bear more monsters. He finds a solution for the two of them to possibly work past it, but even as she swells, she cannot help but wonder...Is it his child, or the monster who's help they enlisted?
Relationships: Monster Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mismatched Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Lack of Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! These characters belong to my good friend Puptini, and inhabit Mismatch, a world of her creation--it was an incredible pleasure to work with them! You can check out Puptini and her work, including Mismatch, [here](https://twitter.com/Puptini); and while you're at it, consider giving [me](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) a watch too! Thanks!
> 
> (And if you like these characters and this setting, I've written other stories featuring them--check the "Mismatched Lovers" series tab!)

It didn’t take Annie long to realize she wanted another kid.

She never would have considered herself fit for motherhood, and to a monsterborn at that—her first child, with her own summon, had come about specifically because she had thought that summons and humans were incompatible without the use of certain herbs, spells, and potions. But the little-known truth was a bit more complicated.

Summon monster cum ‘stained’ their partners, gradually transforming them reproductively until they became ideal mates for them. When Lustre, her summon, had bred her over and over, he hadn’t just been sharing in mutual pleasure with her—he’d also been covertly modifying his summoner into an ideal receptacle for his seed.

And eventually, it had taken.

The ensuing pregnancy had been both unanticipated and initially alarming—but Annie had gradually come to enjoy it, to relish in the feeling of plumping out with new life even as stretch marks and queasy mornings started to plague her. Before long, she was the proud mother of Steph—a pugnacious, rambunctious monsterborn whose human upper body took after his mother and whose lower one took after his father.

Steph was four, now; leaving toddlerhood, playfully destructive in the way that only kids of his age could be. Annie and Lustre were still bonded, and still joined each other’s company, but she’d found a new paramour now: Silv Larussa.

Silv was a tall, pale man with a small dusting of chili-pepper hair. He specialized in helping new summoners; while the bond between summoner and summon beast could be close once established, the initial process could get… messy. Annie had three large scars on her stomach from Lustre’s initial calling, and her case wasn’t even abnormal.

Now, Silv was standing at her side, both of them watching Steph’s rascally playfulness. “He’s cute,” Silv noted, a small puff of steam hissing from beneath his teeth. Unlike Annie, who spent most of her time as herself, most of Silv’s days were spent merged with his summon, Maelstrom. Merged, a summoner took on aspects of their beast, becoming hardier, stronger, and more dangerous, all while keeping their intellect and original self intact. Maelstrom’s crocodilian features asserted themselves in parts of Silv’s anatomy—a smattering of onyx-black scales on his shoulders, knees, and hips, a similarly-colored thick trunk of a tail, and massive, crimson-scaled hands tipped with cruel-looking claws.

It made Steph feel less self-conscious, seeing his adopted father with ‘monstrous’ traits like his most of the time. Steph had taken Silv’s last name as his own and was part of the family, but in the end…

“I still want another one,” Annie said with a sigh. “That’s _both_ of ours.” Silv didn’t say anything, but she could _feel_ him side-eying her. They hadn’t had a child yet, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying.

Because there was another catch to being tainted by a monsterborn; as you became more suited for bearing monster children, you became _less_ suited for breeding human ones. Annie had been fucked and knotted by Lustre more times than she could count, had borne his child. It was safe to say she was as changed as a human could be. And she and Silv had made love ceaselessly since their relationship started, and still—nothing. Even experimenting with potions and fertility herbs hadn’t changed anything.

“I’ve heard of a possible solution,” Silv said after a moment. Annie blinked and turned her focus from her son to her lover. That _did_ get her attention, and not just for the promise of a solution. Human/summon relationships were still largely taboo, something that had made it hard to do anything amounting to some solid research on that front when they’d realized that Annie was too stained by Lustre’s cum to conceive humans on her own.

“What is it?” she asked, pitching her voice low. Smirking for a moment, Silv crooked one crimson-scaled finger in her direction for her to follow inside, away from Steph’s innocent little ears. They shut the door, leaving him to make a mess in the garden while keeping him visible through the window.

“So the main issue is that from what we understand, your body has been rewired, in a way, to focus on bearing monster children instead of human ones.” Annie nodded. She’d figured that out on her own already. “I had my contacts do some quiet digging,” Silv said. “What they turned up… well, there’ve been a few scattered reports of women who had monsterborn children going back and having normal human ones.”

Annie raised an eyebrow. “Just reports?”

“Hearsay,” Silv sighed. “Nothing confirmed, and the women in question are hard to track down—and it’s hard to be obvious about our inquiries. But multiple reports have come in, and they share enough details that I think it’s worth pursuing them.”

“Lay it on me,” Annie said. “I _really_ want another kid—and I want it to be _ours,_ Silv. I’ll take whatever we can get.”

He nodded and then steepled his hands, the claws touching each other. “So,” he began, “your body has been rewired to bear monsters—but it’s still fundamentally human. What we have to do is _trick_ it into thinking you’re getting bred by a monster; mix in summon seed with the human stuff.”

Annie thought on it. She was far from an expert in reproductive magic, but it seemed like it could work—especially if bolstered by the fertility potions she’d already tried taking before. “What’s the catch?”

“The catch is that you’re still gonna be knocked up with monster seed _and_ human seed. Even if it works, there’s a fifty-fifty chance that you’ll have a monster’s child, not mine.”

And there came the rub. Annie glanced out the window to look at Steph. Her lovely son was making a thorough mess of himself in the garden; his summon heritage left him energetic and hard-to-control, at times. She didn’t love her son any less for being a monsterborn; in fact, he was a reminder of those lovely moments she had spent basking in Lustre’s affections during her first pregnancy. The issue wasn’t having a monsterborn child—it was having one that was her lover’s.

But if she was so afraid of it possibly not working, she would _never_ have Silv’s child.

Exhaling, she turned her attention back to him, steeling her resolve. “I’m willing to chance it if it’s the only shot we’ve got. What about you?”

“Wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t okay with the possibility,” Silv said. “And if the kid comes out with scales or paws, they can still have my name and I’ll raise them with love and care all the same.”

Annie beamed at that. There was a reason she had chosen this man.

\---

Before trying for a second child, Annie never would have been one to meticulously plan out her lovemaking sessions—but now it was becoming a necessity.

She and Silv had agreed to dose her up on the most potent fertility potion available. The instructions said to take it regularly for three weeks before trying for a child to guarantee maximum effectiveness, but warned that the increasing fertility came with increased horniness as well.

“I can handle it,” Annie said on the first day, gulping down the slightly citrusy concoction. “Three weeks are _nothing._ ”

It turned out that three weeks were, in fact, something.

“I’m so _fucking_ horny, Silv,” Annie whined, splayed over their shared bed. She was stripped completely naked, merged with Lustre—to avoid giving into the temptation of having _him_ sate her fire—and fingering herself. Like Silv, when merged Annie took on aspects of her summon; Lustre’s soft, supple fur was like _heaven_ on her outer folds, breathing against her and tickling deliciously with every touch.

Perhaps indulging in herself was unwise. Her loins were practically _ablaze_ thanks to the fertility potion, thirsting for someone—anyone; human, monster, it didn’t matter—to ravish and rail her until that thirst was finally quenched.

Silv, merged as always, sat at his desk on the other side of his room, working on letters and missives with a delicateness that belied his clawed hands. He was _pointedly_ ignoring his coy, whimpering lover on the bed behind him, who alternated her time stroking and fingering herself with spreading her cream-furred, digitigrade legs, hoping to give him an enticing look if and when he eventually turned around.

Finishing a letter, Silv pulled open his desk drawer to take out another one, and Annie took advantage of the lull to try and hook his attention:

“Siiiiiiilllllllv,” she said, casting her voice long and luscious, tinged with need and enticement. “I _neeeeeeeed_ you, I want you, let’s just do it, what do you say?”

Silv stiffened a moment and then turned to face her, and Annie delighted to see that he was starting to harden. She _was_ having an effect on him after all.

He eyed her for a moment and then, closing his eyes, took in a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and smirked her way. “Five days,” he said impishly, “and I’m gonna pay you back for working me up this whole time.”

“You think _you’re_ worked up,” Annie grumbled, furiously fingering herself, teetering on the brink of orgasm while knowing that it would do nothing to sate the fire. “Inconceivable. _Men._ ”

Silv continued paying her no heed, not even as her voice rose high in orgasmic bliss, eventually splitting the air with a breathy cry as she made herself cum. Afterwards, she clucked her tongue at him. “That could have been _you_ making me feel that way, you know,” she said. When Silv neglected to respond, instead scribbling away on those letters, she pouted and rolled over onto her stomach. “Spoilsport.”

\---

Five days passed like an eternity, crawling along at the slowest tempo imaginable. Finally, the fertility potion setting a fire in Annie’s loins so intense that some days she wondered if it would consume her entirely, the moment arrived.

They’d arranged for Steph to be looked after and had the house to themselves. They’d discussed it in the weeks leading up; the primary question was who the source of the monster’s seed to mix with Silv’s should be, and how it should be delivered.

The main choice was Silv’s summon, Maelstrom. Annie didn’t mind the idea of a threesome between her, her partner, and his summon; she knew from the naughty trouble Maelstrom gave Silv during some of their lovemaking sessions that the crocodilian was interested in her as well. But ultimately, they’d gone with Silv going for it while he was merged, to try and completely even out the possibility of her body taking human or monster seed.

Normally, when merged, a summoner kept their original equipment, but a particularly adept (and saucy-minded) one could make their private life a little wilder. Maelstrom, like many reptiles, had two penises, and it was simplicity for Silv to assert an extra one. Annie watched, open-eyed and excited, as Maelstrom’s equipment began to show itself.

Silv kept one of the two members as his original, of course; a thick and respectable human cock crowned with a tuft of red hair. But the one coming in was unmistakably Maelstrom’s; tapered, ridged with malleable bumps and spines, the base an exotic black the same color as his scales before transitioning to a vivid aqua blue up top, the hallmark of a water elemental. Silv’s sacks, too, doubled up in size; heavy testicles, two cocks, a vision of carnal loveliness most women could only dream of.

And it was all Annie’s.

Silv shuddered as he finished manifesting Maelstrom’s equipment, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks blushing. “Fuck,” he said, steam hissing out behind his fanged teeth. “Maelstrom’s raring to go too. He’s eager for a chance to breed you.”

That did put it in perspective. Even if this worked, she could end up having Maelstrom’s child, not Silv’s—but there were worse things in the world. She liked Maelstrom, and she and Silv had made their peace with the possibility.

Not to mention that if Silv was worked up, it was nothing compared to what she’d undergone these past few weeks. That potion was demanding that she get bred right _now._

“Let’s do it, then,” she said, her voice ragged with arousal, scarcely more than a groan. She’d spent much of the day alone, working at herself with her fingers or with toys; she needed to stretch as much as possible for what the two of them had in mind. “I’m ready.”

Silv didn’t say anything in response; instead, he just situated himself over her, his two hands on either side of her head. He gazed down at her, the steam hissing out of his mouth still giving away his arousal, Maelstrom’s tail thrashing behind him doing the same.

Annie spread her legs invitingly, her pussy already soaked through thanks to a day of attending to herself. She would be nice and accommodating, and found herself both nervous and excited for what was to come.

Reaching down with one claw-tipped hand, Silv gingerly aligned the tips of both cocks with his lover’s pussy.

“Put them in,” she urged, eager to finally sate this fire, to be _bred,_ to hopefully, finally bear his child!

“Easy,” he said, smirking at her. Dammit—he was always taunting and patient when it came to sex, teasing her by dragging it out, but now was _not_ the time! “Eaaaaaaaaasy,” he teased again, and then, aligning the heads of both penises with Annie’s slit, pressed inside.

A tiny gasp of pleasure fluttered out of her mouth, and she gripped the sheets so tightly that it was a miracle they didn’t tear.

“More,” she urged, and Silv, with a chuckle, obliged.

Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid further and further inside, driving her wild with it. She was no stranger to taking dick, or even to getting spread extremely wide—Lustre was 6’6” with equipment to match, and that wasn’t mentioning his knot. But Silv wasn’t exactly small himself, and Maelstrom’s cock was even bigger—and _both_ inside of her at once?

She was being stretched so wide it almost seemed impossible to consider it; but then, that’s exactly what she had been hoping for. The fire in her loins started dancing delightedly, screaming for her to be bred.

After pushing in both cocks to their thickest parts, Silv held, his breathing shallow and deep. He held there for a minute, the sensation maddening, before bending low over Annie. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed, sealing the question with a nip at her ear.

She hissed at the touch. “I want—you—your cocks, your seed… I want you to _fuck_ me…”

He gradually slid out of her. “Done,” he purred, and then surged back in, even harder, making her buck up, her vision haloing. “ _Deal.”_

“Fuck going slow, just _do_ it,” Annie insisted.

And Silv did just that.

He rammed into her, over and over again, _both_ of his cocks surging and spreading. Annie had no choice but to yield, no desire to do anything but the same; the spread of it was _incredible,_ the sensation of the twin cocks inside of her even more sublime. Silv’s human half was secure, safe, familiar in the way it set every part of her thrumming with delight, sliding over familiar spots and stroking her inner walls. Its monstrous companion, a gift from Maelstrom, was the perfect counterpoint—barbs and ridges nudging and stimulating her innermost spots. The two sensations washed over each other, fed into each other, and Annie was left happily moaning and cooing as she was rutted over and over again by two cocks.

The fire inside demanded satisfaction, wouldn’t be sated until its needs had been met, and now that it knew that the hour was close at hand, it wasn’t going to stand for anything less. “Harder,” she urged, and Silv slammed home, the barbs from Maelstrom’s cock strumming along her walls and threatening to overwhelm. “More— _m-more_ —”

Steam strained out of Silv’s clenched teeth; his nail-tipped hands tightened, the scaled tail thrashing on the bed. “You like it,” he hissed.

“You know I do,” she responded; then, feeling impish, she swung her legs behind his back, hooking them to hold him close. “Enough games, Silv. Go ahead. _Breed_ me already.”

He took her up on her challenge, thundering into her with new vitality. Again his cocks pressed into her, again they slammed home; over and over they surged, gradually settling deeper in her. Before long they were kissing her deepest depths, leaving Annie heaving luxurious, blissful sighs as Silv slammed home into her with long, luscious thrusts that left her wanting for nothing. The two cocks draaaaaged their way out of her, Maelstrom’s spines teasing in a way that no normal lovemaking could match; then they pressed back inside of her, insistent, dominant, claiming her cunt and her depths for their purposes. Every push was like a new concerto of pleasure, a symphony of lust, the whole thing urged even higher by the fire down below, and she loved every breath and moment of it.

Silv’s normally-confident façade began to crack after a bit of this. His breathing grew shallow and stuttery, his arms trembling in the way that usually foreshadowed a male’s closeness. He slammed in close and held there, his cocks spreading her impossibly. “Gonna… I’m g-gonna…” he said, his voice shaky and needful.

Despite the sheer insistence of the feeling of his cocks in her, Annie somehow summoned the energy to reach up and clutch Silv’s back, pulling him even closer to her.

“Cum in me, Silv,” she said. “Flood me with that seed, human and monster both. Sate this fire, gimme another kid, knock me _up._ ” She pulled him closer with her ankles, bucked up against him with her hips, grinding together; the feeling of their flesh rubbing together, stimulating her clit, was electric. “ _Give_ it to me.”

Silv opened his mouth, but all that came out was a series of ragged noises as he half-collapsed against Annie. She felt his cocks tense, and then—

Cum flooded into her, two different kinds, a load each from her paramour and his summon. The fire in her burned happily at finally being sated and released something she hadn’t been expecting: a sunburst of pure bliss, leaving her quivering like jelly underneath as satisfaction washed all over her, seizing every hair and pore with orgasmic delight.

Silv held in her for a while after, and she errantly twined his red hair around her finger, smiling at the touch. His cocks were slowly ebbing smaller, and her cunt ached sweetly as the stretched-full feeling gave away.

“That was a lot of cum,” she teased, kissing the top of his head. She felt his rich laughter in response.

“Well, you did have _two_ passionate guys wanting to fill you up,” he said. His hand drifted lower onto her stomach. “You think it took?”

“Not sure. Probably safe not to just count on one time.”

He laughed again. “You just want more sex, you fiend.”

“Guilty.”

\---

Though the fire in her was soothed by that first night, it didn’t die—and they both knew one session alone was not enough to guarantee kids. And so, the two of them fucked like rabbits over the next few days.

They got creative, of course. There was no reason not to. She spent some of it leashed, some of it quivering in ecstasy underneath his ministrations, some of it smugly riding atop him, swirling her hips and exhaling a long hiss of delight.

For a while there, Annie almost forgot what it felt like to _not_ have cock in her. And every time, without fail, when Silv came in her it was with _both_ members, monster and human seed intermingling.

Over time, the change settled on her. It was a subtle thing, not a sudden one—waking lethargic, a twinge of malaise in her gut, a small spike in appetite. The thing that really sealed it for her was the invisible, almost whispering sense of _weight_ that settled low in her belly.

She pulled Silv aside later that day and whispered to him: “It took. We’re gonna have a baby.”

His lean face tightened in anticipation, but there was concern there, betraying itself through the corners of his eyes and the sudden tension in his hands. Annie couldn’t help but see it. She had said _they_ were going to have a baby, but in the end, would it really be Silv’s… or Maelstrom’s?

The pregnancy progressed as normal. Months passed and she rounded out comfortably, her body already used to pregnancy. There were growing pains, of course; the further in she got, the more likely she would wake with a quiet ache somewhere in her hips or lower back. Walking (or waddling, to put it more accurately) quickly became cumbersome, and Silv doted and fussed about her in that quiet way of his, Maelstrom’s tail thrashing in anticipation behind him.

Sometimes Annie would just sit and stroke her stomach, feeling the little life turning underneath the trio of dark scars that had been left when she bonded with Lustre. (Every summoner had some mark of the pact; Silv’s was a scalded burn scar on his pectorals.) Her tits were sore, something which her past pregnancy had taught her meant that she would start lactating soon. “Just in time to ruin my good shirts,” she grumbled, but it was half-hearted.

The truth was, she already had a lot of affection for the child inside of her. She knew that she would love them no matter how they came out; whether they wore Silv’s self-confident smirk and had his fiery red hair, or whether they came out with scales and sharp teeth. It was the waiting, in fact, the uncertainty, that was by far the worst part—keeping her up at night, having her sometimes stroking her tummy, just wishing that she could know, one way or the other—just know.

Little Steph had picked up on his mother’s changing condition and was fascinated by her growth. At one moment, late in her pregnancy, Annie laughed as he tentatively poked at her gravidity. “You’re gonna have a new little brother or sister, you know,” she’d told him. He glanced up at her, bouncing back and forth between his padded feet, his tail wagging slightly with excitement.

“Will they be like me?” he asked.

Annie’s smile didn’t fall, but it grew distant. “Maybe,” she said, ruffling his hair. “Just maybe.”

Finally, the long-awaited day arrived. Annie leaned back in her bed, trying not to feel overly tense, gritting her teeth slightly with every contraction. A midwife hovered over her, and Silv behind—completely human today, a rarity. “You ready?” he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

“This isn’t— _a-ahhh_ —th-this isn’t my first time, y’know,” Annie teased back, sweat pebbling her forehead. Then, feeling a particularly strong contraction approaching, she mentally readied herself, and _pushed_ as it bore down on her.

Giving birth was something that consumed you utterly—there were few times when a person had to wholly devote every energy and effort towards one single goal for a period of time. But even as she felt her child sink lower, lower still, she wondered— _who’s is it going to be?_

The answer came to her before she even saw it—she squeezed out her baby, feeling its head crown, then its body, and then—and then what was unmistakably a tail.

Disappointment that it wasn’t Silv’s, and relief at finally knowing, both settled on her at once. _Maelstrom’s, then._ It was something they had both considered, both prepared themselves for, but still, it was to her a final confirmation that she had been stained fully through—only monsterborn from here on out.

She was a little sad, but could find happiness in the knowledge that Steph would enjoy his new playmate.

A few minutes later, as she was recuperating, Silv walked up to her, cradling her child in his arms with surprising gentleness. He was smiling down at the little one—a rare full smile from him, vibrant and overjoyed like a sunbeam.

“What’s…” Annie began, only for her breath to catch as she really saw her secondborn for the first time. She was a small baby girl, with rich dark skin like her mother’s. Small pointed claws in place of her nails on her hands and feet marked her as monsterborn, as did the reptilian tail trailing behind her. And yet… and yet…

And yet the little girl had a head of hair the same autumnal red as Silv’s.

Silv passed the newborn to her and Annie held her to her breast almost automatically. The little girl found a nipple and began to suck. “What’s… I don’t…” Annie said, trying to wrap her mind around it all. Was she Silv’s, or Maelstrom’s? What was happening?

Silv’s smile was still as sunny as ever. “Looks like there’s more for us to learn about how monsterborn and human genetics work,” he said. “Stained humans can conceive in very interesting ways, it seems.”

Annie stared down at her child in wonder, feeling her little tail curl against her arm, her little claws brace against her breast. With one trembling finger, she toyed with the girl’s crimson hair.

“Two fathers,” she murmured. “You were of both of them all along.” And then she started to laugh, a sound of happiness and relief that was echoed by Silv as well. To think—they had spent all this time worrying over nothing.


End file.
